It's So Wrong but Feels so Right Kakashi Lemon
by LunaBelleTheVampyre
Summary: mature, sexual, kakashixoc, ocxkakashi


My legs gave out from under me, and I fell to the ground, my forehead damp with sweat. It had been over three hours ago when I had started training and my body told me it has had enough for today. For the next few minutes I just layed on my back looking up at the leaf canopy. For some reason my eyes started to follow the darker outlines of the leafs, it was sorta like connect the dots and when I was finished I could make out the shape of the wonderful Kakashi Hatake.

"Ugh, I hate this." I growled grabbing a handful of grass, ripping out of the ground, before throwing it up in the air, letting it fall all around me.

"Monika!" Someone yelled off in the distance.

I just lifted my head a few inches from the ground and looked to see Lee was running to me. "What Lee?" I asked when he arrived.

"Do you want to train with me?" He asked looking down at me with a grin that sparkled.

"I just got don't. Sorry." I apologized.

"Oh...alright." He said disappointed.

I looked at him to see he was actually sad. "How about I stay here and watch, and when I feel youthful again then I'll train with you." I offered, knowing that if I said youth in a sentence he would agree to it.

"Alright. Gai-sensei will be here shortly. I think he's in having a contest with Kakashi-sensei at the moment." Lee stated with a grin.

There it was a jolt in my stomach at the mention of his name. Just the thought of him makes me smile. Then I realized that I was and that Lee was looking at me oddly a blush swept across my face as I nibbled my lip lightly.

"Why did you just start smiling when I said that?" Lee asked getting closer to my face.

"N-no reason." I stuttered rolling away towards a bush. 'Man I'm acting like such a kid. This is how a thirteen year old would act' I thought mentally slapping myself.

Lee just continued to walk with me while I rolled.

"Whoa I'm dizzy now." I stated sitting up some, my elbows propping me up.

"Alright, well here I'll carry you over to a tree so you can lean against that. Just remember to watch me." Lee smiled, picking me up in is arms.

Once I got situated against a nearby tree Lee started to stretch. Within seconds Lee was already at 100 push-ups. I looked at him shocked it would have took me at least three minutes.

"Lee!!!" A deep voice boomed. Then dust particles were all in the air causing me to choke.

"Geez, Gai, slow down you're going to end up killing Monika." A sweet voice commented coming from beside me, sending a shockwave through my entire body.

I glanced to my side to make sure I wasn't imagining the luscious voice. There he was my version of a perfect god. Him with his unusual silver hair, which didn't make him look any older then his age. I felt my face warm up, it was like the sun was beating down on it with all it's might, even though I was in the shade.

"Monika? Are you sure you're alright. Your face is all red again." Lee stated, once he noticed my red face.

"Yea. It's just hot out here." I whispered as I attempted to stand up. I accidentally got up to quick and everything went dark leaving me to feel like I was about to fall backwards.

"Steady there Monika. I don't need you injured right now." Kakashi said, gently laying his right hand on my mid back, steadying me up right.

"Why not?" I asked having a confused look plastered on my face.

"For our tie breaking contest we are going to fight each other with the help of our best student." Gai explained.

I was even more confused as I just continued to stare.

"I picked you Monika." Kakashi sighed. Those words rang in my ear for the next 30 seconds.

'He chose me?' I thought.

"Alright I'm game." I stated poking a thumb to my chest.

"Great. Don't expect us to go easy on you two." Lee said grinning, fire burning in the back of his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, give me all you guys got." I said grinning the same way.

Kakashi just got a sweat drop on the side of his face.

Gai just joined in.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Someone called from farther in the forest.

Lee's head shot up upon hearing the voice. "Sakura!!!" He called running toward the her.

"I guess we'll have to have that fight some other time. Sounds like she really needs me." Kakashi apologized, leaving me and Gai there by ourselves.

'Damn Sakura!!! She ruins everything.' I thought and growled in my throat.

"What's up with the growl?" Gai asked.

"Sorry Gai-sensei I was just really looking forward to the fight, I really wanted to show my talents. But Sakura always ruins it when ever I'm with Kakashi-sensei." I stated.

Gai looked took back by the last sentence. "Do you like Kakashi?" He asked.

"N-no." I said blushing.

"Really. That is so youthful. Kakashi should go for a younger girl." Gai said quiet loudly.

I wouldn't have been surprised if Lee, Sakura, and Kakashi had heard it. "Please be quiet Gai-sensei. I don't want anyone to know. It's a bad thing if we got hooked up. He could get in trouble since he's like 10 years older then me." I admitted looking at my feet.

"Don't worry I won't tell." Gai promised.

"Alright." I sighed.

"I'll get you guys together though." He whispered to himself, but I heard him.

"Good luck with that." I said already knowing that I couldn't stop him even if I had wanted to, which I didn't.

*2 Weeks Later*

"Gai, that's enough!" I yelled at Gai. I didn't care that he was a sensei, it was the last straw. In his most recent scheme he had tried to get Kakashi in the hot springs with me when I was by myself.

"I'm sorry alright. You should just tell him how you feel." Gai said then walked off, now I was sure that he wasn't going to try to do anything any more. Then I decided to walk to the training field to find something to draw. After grabbing my sketch book from home I ran to the training field. There I saw Sakura, and Naruto training their Justus's. "Hey Naruto." I yelled waving like a mad man.

"Hey Monika." He waved back before he started to run to me, where I just met him half way.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" I asked noticing that he wasn't were he normally stood.

"I'm pretty sure he's over by the Hero's Memorial." Naruto stated. Then with a quick hug he ran off to continue training.

Slowly I made my way over toward the Hero's Memorial to see that Kakashi was asleep against a tree with his pervy book over his eyes. "Perfect." I smiled to myself taking a seat on soft grass leaning up against another tree, then I started to sketch my subject.

"There I'm done." I said rather loudly, startling Kakashi so he woke up. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei." I apologized not getting up as he noticed me and my sketch book.

"What are you drawing?" He asked trying to sneak a peek. "Something." I said hiding it against my chest.

"Let me see." He ordered holding out his hand.

"Fine." I said giving in, handing him the notebook.

He looked at the picture I had just finished of him, and the look that was in his eye seemed happy. "You're really good. What else did you draw?" He asked.

At the question I quickly shot up and attempted to snatch the book away only to miss completely, and fall back onto my butt. When I looked back up I saw that he had frozen, looking at one of the pictures. "Kakashi-sensei." I said standing up and walking to his side to see that he was looking at a picture I had drew of us. I was wrapped up in his arms, on his lap laying my head on his shirtless chest in bed. I had drawn that right after a dream I had about him. "Uh...." I said blushing.

"It's really good you know." He whispered handing me the notebook, not looking at the rest.

"I'm sorry sensei. I-I just couldn't help it, I really like you and I'm just a stupid kid for thinking you would ever like me. Our ages are just so different a-an-and." I rambled and Kakashi just stared at me.

"You're not a stupid kid." Kakashi said after I shut up. I looked at him with tear filled eyes, as I tugged at my hair. "I actually like you to. And I don't care what other people think, or if I get in trouble. Besides they don't have to know about us." Kakashi said wrapping me into a big hug. His entire body swallowed mine.

"Thank you, Kakashi." I whispered wrapping my arms around him.

*Four Weeks Later*

"Let me see your face." I whined as I sat on Kakashi's lap at his house.

"Why do you want to see it?" He asked.

"So I can dream about it, then draw it." I smiled trying to grab it.

"Fine." He said and stopped trying to pull away.

My hand clasped the edges of it then slowly pulled it down until it hung on his neck.

His face was even more beautiful then I could have ever imagined. His nose was perfect, his lips were full and it was just breath taking. Then I lifted up his headband to see he had his eye closed. My finger ran down the scar until it ended.

"Wow." I breathed.

Before I could take a breath he claimed my lips with his, taking whatever air I had left away. My arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his soft hair. I grazed his lips with my tongue asking for entrance. He gladly accepted meeting my tongue with his. They danced and twirled together as if they had their own minds. Just as quickly as it started it ended leaving me gasping for breath. He just looked at me and licked his lips, "Tastes good." He laughed before bringing me in for another kiss.

As our lips stayed connected as he pulled lifted me up and started to move towards his room.

Within seconds I felt my back pressed against his covers as his hands traveled across my body over my clothing. As his hands roamed my hands tugged his jounin jacket off of him, then his shirt. His chest was just liked I had pictured in my dream.

"Should we be doing this Kakashi?" I asked as I looked up at his half shadowed face.

"No we shouldn't, but the question is do you want to?" He asked, then kissed and licked my neck.

I moaned out, "Yes."

"Then we're doing this." He said, moving his hands under my dress, letting it lift from my body.

I moved up some so it could completely come off of me.

Then I moved my hands to remove his pants, they got stuck at his knees so he had to crawl off of the bed to get them off. As I watched him move I saw the slight bulge that had started to form underneath his boxers. As he was bent over pulling his pants off from around ankles I moved my hands behind my back to un-hook my bra then moved to remove my panties.

When Kakashi looked back up he saw me and his bulge grew even more as he froze and stared at me lying out now under his comforter, one bare leg showing and my upper torso.

"Monica," He said as he slowly moved towards me while I just stayed still under the covers. Once he reached me he claimed his lips with mine once again, his tongue meeting mine again as his hands played with my breast.

I moaned into the kiss as he giggled them around.

Kakashi then started to move down my neck towards my breast, his tongue trailing between my cleavage, once his mouth was far enough down.

"Kakashi," I moaned as I wrapped my fingers into his silver hair.

He smiled against my nipple slightly before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it delicately.

I moaned again before I started to push his head down farther, trying to get him to go to my warm wet entrance that was awaiting him.

Kakashi followed the way I pushed him until his face was above the area that was covered with the thin blanket that was covering it.

I could feel his warm breath through the blanket as he slowly moved it from my body to over the both of ours. I took deep breaths once his entire body was covered by the blanket, as I awaited him to do what he wanted. That's when I felt it, his smooth wet muscle pushing inside of me, licking me in and out causing numerous moans to come from my bruised lips.

"Kakashi," I gasped as I felt the pressure build up inside of me.

He just continued to eat me out before I felt my cum come out of me and into his mouth. Kakashi just finished licking it up before he crawled back on top of me. He kissed me hard on the lips one more time as I pushed his boxers off of him, now wanting his hard muscle in me now.

"Please, Kaka-sensei," I pleaded moving my entrance toward his hard member above me.

Once he felt my entrance hit him he quickly moved into me causing a moan of pleasure to come from the both of us as he moved in and almost out of me.

"Monica," He moaned as he moved quickly, hitting my spot every time, causing me to moan even more and louder.

I felt my climax coming more and more as he hit that spot.

"Kaka-sensei," I moaned as I climaxed once again.

He moaned a few seconds later and I felt him eject inside of me before collapsing on top of me, pressing his chest against mine as he rested inside of me.

"I really don't care if I get in trouble for this, it's to great to give up." Kakashi said, kissing my neck lightly before I heard a snore come from him.

I just smiled and fell asleep on my back.


End file.
